


Staying the night

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Pretty different from my other TNM fics.  This is more of a slightly romantic Leonardo story involving saving a lucky female one night.





	Staying the night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the TMNT nor Next Mutation properties. However 'Lady' is my creation.

"Hey Lady how's it shaking baby?" - Yet another regular it wasn't at all out of the norm for these guys to show up as usual, leather jacket, jeans, casual when coming along the avenue. 'Lady' as she was known, the brunette with just about shoulder length hair, bangs just about covering her eyes. She chewed gum standing out there in her tight Lycra black leggings along with her short midriff cut black shirt, thin and see through to the soft black bra beneath it hugging against her ebony skin. She chewed gum as she was just getting out of her smoking habits. Acknowledging the man she wasn't as prompt and forward as the others on the street. 

"Going fine...you wanted a date tonight?" 

"Nah actually sorry lady beautiful but I've got a date with Chandi! I'm just waiting on her oh and speak of her now.." The man went off like a bullet putting the arm around the blonde in the one piece ensemble. In a way Lady was somewhat relieved. 

Moving slightly into a alley to spit her gum out near a dumpster she immediately felt a jolt of force push her against the wall. A tank top wearing red haired guy with darkened eyes was holding a knife, the street light shimmered off the blade as he covered her mouth with his other hand. She could only barely get out a whimper and quickened breaths beneath the pressured palm covering her mouth. Suddenly a impact rocked both. Less so her as she stumbled back grasping onto brick wall behind her. The man was laid out like he was just launched by a car. His body however was picked up quick by the shadowy large figure who picked up the slumping scumbag who just was seconds away from hurting the woman, he headbutt him quite hard enough to hear the impact. He was then thrown into the very dumpster next to Lady. 

 

A hand reached out to latch down the top of the dumpster. The figure in the shadow was slightly revealed by the lamplight but quickly returned to the darkness. Trembling and shocked by what just transpired the woman didn't just freeze in place as would anyone else. She moved quickly to catch the shadowy figure and grasped onto it's arm then as it turned around she threw herself onto his form. The first thing she felt was the hardened carapiece pressing against her breasts as she hugged onto her savior. Then the scaled yet extremely muscular physique she was touching, her cheek was pressed against the top part of the carapiece as well as a leather strap and buckle that had a large L on it. She looked up, blinking her eyes clear through slight messy bangs. It looked like a ...

"W-well it's a good thing I left the sewer leading here by mistake.." 

A turtle. One of them she heard rumors about, crazy rumors about so many insane things going on in this city. The big turtle heroes were one of them. She didn't care she hugged onto him tighter, her heart still jumping from what just happened moments ago. The turtle was somewhat frozen in place as he never had a embrace, not with any human woman, one of these kind of women he knew them as. The feeling was very new to him, he never actually rescued a lot of people himself, and wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He lightly put his hands on her shoulders, his height dwarfing hers by a foot or more. 

"L-Listen I know that was scary back there but it's over, maybe you should go home or .." 

"You saved me"

She quickly exhaled the words as she looked up at her savior. He was nervous he was very uneasy in this kind of embrace. But for her, her eyes were lit up, she had never had any single person in her life show any bit of going this far out of this way for her. She couldn't care less what he was which put him in a situation he wasn't at all prepared for. She put her small soft hands, nails long and hot pink - right onto each side of his face. His mouth was large but it was there. All his training and he couldn't counter such a act, her full glossy lips pressed to his. The large turtle practically lost his footing as he was stunned by what she had did. It was his first, he never felt something so soft and firm against his lips , a human woman. Something he only saw on soap operas or romance novels. It was overwhelming that his mind still had to process what was going on in this moment. After what seemed like minutes she finally let go, he let out a quickened breath as she hugged onto him again, her smaller body clinging onto his large frame.

"Don't leave me please.." 

The turtle could taste the glossy lipstick on his lips as he felt her hugging her body, she felt so warm against hard surfaces covering his body as well as his bare skin that was touching on the sides. She didn't want to go, she thought maybe this was a all too emotional reaction after a near fatal incident but she didn't care. She didn't want to go back to the avenue, she wanted just him. 

He finally gently grasped her upper arms as she cooperated in the movement slightly stepping back to give a small distance between both bodies.

"Listen, I-I want to stay but I should go.." His voice was soft and human to her ears.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name."

She put her finger tracing over the L emblem on the leather strap running across his chest.

"Leonardo.." He said. He wasn't even thinking about any sort of rules of not revealing himself to the humans or anything like that, that hadn’t even registered in his mind. Especially not right now.

 

“Leonardo, please walk me back to my apartment..” 

Leo’s eyes darted around he avoided making contact as he checked their surroundings hoping the other women from the street or anyone didn’t see them as they were like this. Knowing he’d be in a trance once his eyes met hers again.

And they were until he started to mutter out words.

“Sure.. Sure I will.”

She didn’t live far- only a block away but they both took the alley. She hung onto the Leonardo’s muscular arm with her own arm wrapped around it, walking softly over the concrete on the alley floor as her stilettos echoed. She led him inside the back of the building which she had a key for. Leading directly to a darkened hallway then her door. Leonardo reluctantly entered after she beckoned him inside. He still was somewhat unsure of himself and his actions, doubt and other feelings were still present yet now further in back of his mind as he found himself alone with this woman in her quiet living room.

They must’ve spent minutes looking at each other before she finally broke their staring with her hand wandering over the tough carapiece , tracing along the ridges like a natural armor contouring to his every inch of his muscular body. Leonardo’s body kept still as his eyes slowly closed as he just focused on her tender soft touches- Til she reached the curvature of the bottom of the plastron front. His lips parted in a breathy gasp. Her hand cupped firmly curious, the tiny ministrations of her digits were repaid by a thick swelling. She slowly moved down to her knees in front of Leonardo, her hands shifting to slowly slide down the sides of his hips, his thighs, worshipping the muscular green build before her. 

A kiss ever so softly was pressed to the plastron groin, then another, then a lick. Her efforts were more than repaid as his arousal had swiftly dropped down between his thighs, rising into view her breathy moan at the sight of the scaled green erection wasn’t enough to cover her reaction mentally. Everything had moved so fast, but was she over her head here, she was in a heightened state of arousal mixed with genuine emotion since what just happened. 

She looked up to her would be lover. 

“Leonardo..”

His head bowed to look down to the beauty kneeling before him, her hand on his most private, most intimate of areas, her fingers closing around him, nail tips barely grazing the scaled surface of the swelling length. 

He thought about it as well. Had things moved on to extremes? Or was this what humans do or refer to as the heat of the moment. His eyes gazed at her the same way hers to his, though human eyes and the other a mutant’s. His hand touching her hair softly , affectionately. His palm brushing against her face- he wanted her. 

She brought him first of many pleasures, her lips slowly sliding over the now throbbing scaled surface. In her profession she had strict rules to never use her mouth as the other girls did, which is why she wasn’t always first choice among hers in her profession. This was only for him now.

 

Her head shifted back and forth in a slow rhythm, her full soft lips taking in his girth, inch by inch. Leo kept his composure as best as he could. He knew this new sensation and level of pleasure was new and was mixing in with brand new emotions- if anything made this act that much more intimate.

Letting out a long audible moan Leonardo’s hands grasped onto Lady’s head, senses were becoming overwhelming. He found his hips jerking instinctively with need. She gasped taking in breaths as she left his manhood or turtlehood, the head of his sex thinly connected to her lips by a thread of saliva. Her tongue lapped over what fluids he released during her pleasuring act.

The woman stood up before him as Leonardo wasted no time pulling her into his arms. He quickly emulated kiss, a deepened passionate embrace of what he saw on daytime television. Though their lips were just so different, her interest in him made their difference that much more enticing to the female. She kept herself practically hanging onto his form, his head and lips meeting right against hers. 

“Stay with me..”

 

Their embrace continued throughout the night.


End file.
